


Napping

by CometEclipse



Series: The Lion of Skyhold [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse





	Napping

Paile yawned as she finished the document, signing her name with an illegible flourish. She melted a little deep purple wax and blotted it on the paper, her little signet seal then pressed into the cooling liquid. Official documents received the official seal, she had learned.

The sun streamed through the windows, highlighting the rapid hardening of the wax, making the white of the papers on her desk glow. Paile closed her amethyst eyes, the glare cutting sharply into the hint of a headache forming. She pushed back from her chair and crossed to the couch. It was out of the sun, no harsh light to aggravate the pain.

For a moment she paused, her eyes flicking to the bed. The urge to settle beneath the covers, lay her head down on the cool pillows and just drift off to slumber was strong. She and Cullen had slept little the night before… far too preoccupied with each other to be bothered with such a mundane task as sleeping.

Now, however… sleep felt very much not mundane.

Paile shook her head and chuckled to herself. Settling on the couch, she lifted a small stack of progress reports, carefully turning her attention elsewhere. She would just sleep well tonight.

***

Paile felt a disorientating rush pull her from the obliviousness she had been sunk in. She murmured sleepily, shifting, and felt Cullen’s arms tighten around her. She immediately relaxed in his familiar grip, a deep sigh slipping from parted lips. A warm press against her forehead, Cullen’s kiss, sent loving warmth through her limbs.

Not bothering to open her eyes, Paile felt herself being carefully placed on the comfortable bed. Gently, so very gently, Cullen slowly released the pins holding her long silver hair in place. When they were all out, he combed his fingers through the length, brushing the silky strands back, massaging her scalp with firm circles. Paile relaxed into a warm kittenish puddle, content to let him pamper her so.

After she was practically asleep again, Cullen rose from the bed. Rustling and the dull clang of metal followed swiftly, and within moments, Cullen slid in next to her and tucked the covers around their shoulders.

With the ease of habit, Paile and Cullen settled into their favorite positions. She curled her body into his, their legs entangled, her hand sinking into his hair. Cullen took a deep breath and released it slowly, his arm over her waist, hand tucked between her and the bed.

Paile brushed her lips over the sun-burnished skin before her, kissing his collarbone. “Love you,” she breathed.

“I love you too,” his voice smoothed over her, and together they fell asleep.


End file.
